<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[fanvid] all the rowboats | 杰斐逊成长史 by sevenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929010">[fanvid] all the rowboats | 杰斐逊成长史</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie'>sevenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1776 (1972), Hamilton - Miranda, John Adams (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanvid, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A crossover of 1776 x John Adams TV x Hamilton musical.<br/>The character development and change of Thomas Jefferson. </p><p>***<br/>视频素材来自电影1776，John Adams HBO电视剧，以及Hamilton音乐剧。不拥有任何素材。<br/>BGM - all the rowboats</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Adams/John Adams, John Adams &amp; Thomas Jefferson, John Adams/Thomas Jefferson, Martha Wayles Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[fanvid] all the rowboats | 杰斐逊成长史</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Pk4y1U7gm">https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Pk4y1U7gm</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Jefferson and Adams met in Parliament and became good friends. Adams thought Jefferson was too introverted and he always spoke for him in meetings. Years later, they met on business in France, while Jefferson's wife was dead.</p><p>The Adams couple reminded Jefferson of the happy memory with Martha, he felt extremely lonely. </p><p>When Jefferson returned home and met Hamilton, he had become eloquent and glib, and his quarrel with Hamilton reminded him of the Parliament of 1776.</p><p>Unfortunately, Jefferson and Adams have drifted apart because of differences in political opinions. He slandered his old friend Adams in the newspapers and, at the same time, suppressed Hamilton, eventually became a man he could not have imagined in his early years.</p><p>He had never been so lively, so argumentative, so miserable.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>杰斐逊在议会上和亚当斯相识，成为了好朋友。Adams觉得TJ太内向总是帮他发言。多年后，他们又在法国因为公事相逢，而这时TJ的妻子已故。</p><p>看着恩爱的Adams夫妇，思念着亡妻，TJ感到孤独。</p><p>之后，TJ回国遇到了Hamilton。这时候他已经变得能言善辩、伶牙俐齿。和Ham的争吵让他想起1776那年的议会。可惜物是人非，TJ和Adams因为政见不合渐行渐远。他在报纸上诽谤自己的老朋友Adams，同时也打压了Hamilton，最终变成了自己当初无法想象的人。</p><p>他从未这么活泼过，从未这么善辩过，也从未这么痛苦过。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>only in the case that you might be interested in MBTI characteristics...<br/>I made the video based on a guess that Thomas Jefferson is an INFJ all the time.<br/>In 1776 movie, newly married Jefferson was using his Fe function ((external Feeling). He communicated with others friendly and chose to be a lover instead of a patriot.<br/>In John Adams TV series, experienced the death of his wife and children, Jefferson fell into the Ni-Ti loop and felt critical and detached from the outside world.<br/>While in the Hamilton musical, Jefferson was frequently using Se function (Extraverted sensing), which represents a mental unhealthy state for an INFJ. </p><p>My previous understanding is that each TJ has a different characteristic. However, if you treat them as the same person, then the Jefferson performed by Daveed is using Se function all the time, which is the reason why he acted like an ESTP (I've also seen people typed him as an ESTJ), while the opposite personality behavior is usually caused by the person's inner collapse and pain.<br/>okay I screwed up lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>